


Too Far

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder-Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: When Megatron's punishments go too far, Starscream finally snaps.





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> My first (posted) TF fic. Currently working on others that won't be connected to this one.

Starscream limped through the hallways of the Nemesis, every inch of his frame aching.  He had just survived another one of Megatron’s punishments.  Though _survived_ was only in a loose sense.  While his body was somewhat functioning, his mind was _shattered._  

He had grown used to the verbal and physical abuse.  The beatings and put downs.  This time though, Megatron did more than that.  He crossed a line the Second-In-Command never thought he would cross. 

 _“It appears my usual punishment is not working on you anymore,”_ he recalled Megatron saying.  _“I think it’s time for something…new….”_  

He was still beaten, yes.  But it wasn’t _just_ externally this time.  Starscream’s breath hitched as flashes of what happened next flitted through his processor unbidden.  Images of that huge bot on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  Him begging Megatron to stop, _pleading_ for him to stop.  His cries going unheeded as what was left of his dignity and pride was ripped from him.  The pain.  Oh Primus the pain as it felt like he was being torn apart.  Energon and other fluids were still dribbling down his thighs even now.

Starscream collapsed to his knees, shame and despair flooding his processor.  The sudden moment causing a flare up of pain in his abdomen and a faint cry of pain escaped from his vocalizer.  If this was things were going to be from now on… 

No.  He won’t allow it.  Not anymore.  He couldn’t take it anymore. 

The seeker forced himself to his feet.  A plan forming in his mind.  One that would end his pain and suffering once and for all.  With some protest from his damaged frame, he transformed and started flying through the cooridors. 

Where he was going he knew would raise suspicion.  Despite his rank of Second-In-Command.  There would be little time before Soundwave, and by extension, Megatron, noticed him there and investigate.  So Starscream pushed himself to fly faster and faster, barely missing the occasional eradicon that were roaming the halls.  He only slowed when his destination was in sight, quickly killing the two guards stationed at the door. 

The ships power core.  Its design was similar to how it looked when it was still a station, so the needed console should be in roughly same place.  A quick circle around the room confirmed it. 

After switching back to bot mode, he started severing all the external hardlines to the console and the powercore.  Hopefully restricting command access to just this one console.  He could never know for certain when Soundwave was involved. 

With that done, he focused on the console.  As he typed, he recalled all the abuse he had suffered.  All the things that were taken from him in the past and present.  The pain and suffering he had endured.  Had he deserved some of it?  Certainly.  But to this extent?  Even his twisted mind had its standards, the things he would not do.  But now Megatron had. 

The commands came easily to him as he worked.  All that time serving as little more than a head guard on the former station proving to be of use.  So was the scientific things he had learned both then and deeper into his past…back before he decided to change careers and aspire to become an Air Commander instead of a scientist. 

He grimaced bitterly.  Those had been good times.  He had power.  _Respect._   What did he have here and now?  Nothing.  Nothing but contempt, pain, misery and abuse.  That will all end today. 

It was done.  He looked at the screen, smiling at his work.  All he needed to do was to confirm. 

“Starscream!” 

For once the Warlord’s voice didn’t make him jump or cringe:  the only reaction was an involuntary wing twitch.  Keeping one finger over the appropriate key, he turned to face him, his expression not one of fear, but of resignation. 

“What are you doing!?”  Megatron yelled, stomping closer. 

There was a temptation to say something grandiose, to taunt.  Even a slight urge to try to bargain with him, to improve his position.  No.  There was no going back over the line that had been crossed.  He knew that and he was certain Megatron knew it as well.  Any improvements he got from bargaining out of this would only be temporary and the cycle would begin again. 

“Ending it.”  Was all he said before pressing the button, confirming the self-destruct command.  The power core immediately started overloading.  Megatron stood there for a few nanos, his expression one of shock that he went through with it instead of trying to bargain with him.  He quickly got to his senses before turning and running, his voice booming over the comms to evacuate the ship. 

 _Yes…try to run…_ Starscream thought, smiling.  He had ensured there was no convenient count down telling them how long they had, which wasn’t long at all.  Only a lucky few will likely get to the escape pods in time…maybe a few more if Soundwave was able to get a ground bridge up. 

As for himself, he stayed put.  He had nowhere to go…nowhere he wanted to be.  Starscream didn’t care he was about to die.  Bitterly, he realized the warlord likely wouldn’t die from this:  that bastard did survive a point-blank range space bridge explosion after all.  His mood brightened slightly when he reminded himself that what mattered from this was that he took as much from Megatron with this act as possible.   His troops.  His ship.  Energon.  _Everything_.  The seeker didn’t care he just practically handed the Autobot’s victory in this war on a silver platter.  He wanted his pain to end…while delivering as much of it back to Megatron as possible.  

He did feel a brief pang of regret for Knock Out.  The medic was closest thing had for a friend.  _You will be with Breakdown now…,_ he thought as the final sequence of the self-destruct commenced. 

Starscream lifted his head toward the unseen sky as the explosion overwhelmed him.  Feeling peace for the first time in many millennia….

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had another ending in mind rather than Screamer going out with a literal bang: originally, I had him leaving the ship and killing just himself. This ending is more inline with his character I think....


End file.
